Slavery in Ardeiria
Slavery in Ardeiria is somewhat different to the rest of the Kingdom's, mainly due to its organization of "Slave Classes", designating worth and upkeep value. History Slavery in Ardeiria was established before its declaration of independence from the Empire, and thereby making its self its own Empire (Later, Kejsardömet), mostly fashioned from the largely-accepted "Laws" of Vrykul Forced-Servitude. This meant that, largely, their forced servitude was blind to race -- with the exception of their native population, a mix of Wickers and failed colonists. Past that, slavery soon became a means of punishment, often not permanent for Ardeirian citizens and the victims of it given much better treatment than their counterparts. However, this changed during the Arena Reformations, where prisoners were given the choice: Fight in the arena and have a shorter sentence, or work for the nobility for the entirety of their youth. Eventually the third, and least chosen option, was the prison tower outside of Vaughriff. Most choosed the arena, which allowed Ardeiria to refine their rules through the blood of criminals. Thereafter, there were different classifications for Gladitorial Slaves as well, with the entirety of the then-Kingdom's government becoming keenly aware of their definitions. Despite their status marking them as Subhuman, laws involving sexual consent are still present, mostly out of the general disgust for lechery and perversion within the Earldom. Classifications Worth is designated on an A through E scale, marked at the end of each description. *Indentured Servants The status of Criminals enrolled into the punishment for medium-high crimes, these sentences usually last "Until Youth Has Ended" which can be until the age of fourty, or if the criminal is above that age, the agreed upon cap is twenty years. C''' *Hereditary Criminals Only created for appearances for the Kingdom, the Vulture Brotherhood was expanded to involve the Native Population when Haron Vaught met with Ambrose Greymane to negotiate Ardeiria's fate. They bare the same burden as Indentured Servants, but their status last for life and passes on from generation to generation. They can be freed at any time, but the native descendants still make up the majority of the Ardeirian slave populace. '''D *Lower Class Gladiators Indentured Servants whom chose the sentence of arena combat, they're often pitted against testing techniques and given as a sort of "Appetizer" to the crowd. A teasing act for the main event, normally a reenactment of a battle, or during the Caer and Kresten's seperate Wars against Monsters. C''' *Standard Gladiators Men and women enslaved for other reasons, or Lower Class Gladiators who had proven their worth and soon willingly took to the life, these men are given decent rations based on their success in the Arena. Rather than shoddy chain and leather armor, who the Lower Class Gladiators receive, they're intentionally given a mix of half-decent chain and low-quality plate, which is allowed to be looted from their opponent's bodies. '''B *High Class Gladiators The best and most popular Gladiators, these slaves are nearly payed for their service. Given actual beds and decent plate armor, although it doesn't cover everything, they're normally pitted against the strongest opponents. Each other but, more commonly, monsters found outside of their borders or Giant's Sons -- a leftover from the Vulture Brotherhood's deviancy. Crowd favorites, their original names are forgone for more appropriate ones; Often ones that are considered brutish, yet memorable all the same. A''' *Worker Slaves Captured soldiers and civilians from Ardeirian conflicts, these men's sons and daughters are considered slaves until they reach the age of 25, wherein they're freed and given a restriction of 1 child throughout their entire lives. More often, however, they're worked to death and collapse from whipping or simply being exposed to the harsh Ardeirian winters, especially in their heights. 'E ' *Vanity Slaves Men or women of the more comely variety, they're generally consented slaves who choose to leech off their Lord's wealth and lifestyle. They can leave after their contract expires, or their Lord dies, but they're generally more extravagent servants. Used for cleaning, appearance, or simply company, their lives are sometimes better than commoners within the Earldom. '''A Category:Ardeiria